Marking Time: Teething troubles
This page is a chronicle of difficulties I'm having with working with this wiki. Paragraphs marked * originally appeared on the Home page, and I will now remove them from there. *I did the same sort of "problems I'm having with this online application" spiel when I was first on Facebook and before that on LiveJournal (I think). *They keep giving me badges. That could get annoying. Inserting pictures *I really haven't sussed out how to do pictures. There's an uglyish grey patch to the right with a green button saying, "Add a photo." I would like to have a photo where the grey patch is, but when I add a photo, it moves down the page, and the grey patch with the green button is still there, uglifying the page. If I get this sorted out, I can remove this paragraph. *Okay, the photo is in place, but the first attempt (I tried twice) is still there, lower down. Both photos appear on the page, but only one appears when I try to edit. I have sent a message to the Help team. Wonder if I'll suss it out before I hear back from them. I'm now thinking that the one lower down is a full-size bitmap, where as the other one is a jpeg of 1/16th the area. Possibly the big one's just taking longer to show—although I don't see that it would necessarily take longer than it does on the page. I've been waiting a while, and it still hasn't appeared. *Okay—the one that appeared '''was '''the big one I wanted to remove. I have removed it. The one I want to keep doesn't appear while I'm editing (I can't see it as I type this). I probably won't ever want to remove it, but will I be able to if I change my mind? *Aah! The whole page (including the photo) appears if I click the green Edit button at the top! Code problems There are serious errors in Wikia's code. I am considering the possibility that the problem arises with copied and pasted text from other applications. Extraneous blank paragraphs keep inserting themselves in the text, no matter how many times you try to remove them. The combination appears in places in the final text, sometimes several in a row, again, no matter how many times you try to remove it. Text bolded in editing turns into italics with single quote marks. Errors in numbering / bulleting lines In a two-item list in Fibonacci and the golden ratio, I have twice selected Numbered list, but it turns them into bullet points. Perhaps the one thing above all that keeps me from using this wiki much is the impossibility of having paragraphs without spaces between them. Much of what I want to do is linguistic, involving lists of vocabulary, but when you are wanting to do a new paragraph on every line, half the page is wasted by the unalterable paragraph spacing. Not even Shift-Enter works. Advertisement covering part of the page I am having issues with an ad for Post-it appearing at the bottom of the page, covering part of it. There is no way to close the ad. Home Category:Site administration